Please Don't Leave
by RissaCat0798
Summary: Kellic One shot fluff


_ No one cares_ I thought as I ran the blade over my skin. I wasn't being overdramatic; it actually was that no one cared. My dad left us when I was just nine and ever since then my mom has been working over drive. The only contact we've had is the occasional note she writes me with my lunch money. I haven't _actually_ seen her in over two months. Even my so called "best friends" don't care; they were then when I ran out of class in a state of panic. They didn't come after me or even call out to me. No one in the class did. Because no one cares. I knew I shouldn't be doing this in the middle of the bathroom at school, I knew that I should at least go into the stall so that no one would catch me doing this. But in all honesty I couldn't bring myself to care. Besides, even if someone were to walk in they probably wouldn't do anything. And I was alone, so none of that mattered anyway. At least I thought I was. I didn't realize that a short, Mexican boy had come in until he was already directly behind me.

"Please, _please_, stop." He whispered. I froze, how was I supposed to respond to that? He came around so that he was in front of me. Gently he took the razor out of my hand and pulled me into a tight hug. Tears rushed out of my eyes and onto his shoulder. "Shh, shh, Kellin, it's okay. I'm here, alright? I won't leave you." He whispered soothingly. We slowly dropped to the floor, him still holding me.

"Kellin why? Why would you do this to yourself?" he whispered, pulling back to look me in the eye.

"No one cares about my well being, so why should I?" I whisper. He frowns and pulls our faces closer together so that his forehead is resting on mine.

"Kellin, do you really think that I would have rushed out of class, run after you through the hallway, followed you into the bathroom, _stopped_ you from continuing to hurt yourself and sit on the gross floor with you if _I didn't care_?" he asks, making me realize that he was in my class when I ran out; it was no accident that he found me. It was strange though; we didn't usually talk. I mean I've had a crush on him for a long, _long_ time and I do catch him staring at me ever so often…. No Kellin, he does not like you. When I didn't respond Vic sighed. He leaned forward and pressed our lips together and, as if on instinct, I kissed him back. When we parted Vic looked at me and smiled.

"Kellin I-I'm in love with you. I've _been_ in love with you for so long, but I was always too afraid to tell you. I swear to you, though, that if I'd known what you were doing to yourself-and all because you thought no one cared! I would have told you so much sooner. I would've held you, and kissed you, and I most definitely would have ensured that you knew someone cared, that I cared." He whispered. Coming from anyone else I know I would have denied what they said, but his words were so sincere that there was no way I couldn't believe him. I felt the tears well up over and spill onto my cheek. He swiped the tear away with his thumb. "I would've wiped those tears away, and I would've made you happy enough that you didn't feel the need to cry alone in the bathroom at school." He whispered, his grip tightening slightly.

"Vic, I-I love you too." I whispered. His grin grew and I leaned up to kiss him again. When we parted Vic stood up and pulled me with him. "We're not going back to class are we?" I asked. I did _not_ want to go back in there after the scene I made. He just laughed though and grabbed my hand.

"Well I was thinking of something more along the lines of the beach, but if you _want_ to go back to class by all means-" I smiled and cut him off with a kiss.

"The beach it is." I whisper and pull him closer to me. We start walking down the hall when vic stops to look at me.

"And Kellin?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you do me the extreme honor of being my boyfriend? Like, officially tell our friends and the school kind of boyfriend?" he looked so nervous and it was completely adorable.

"I thought you'd never ask." I smile and we kiss one more time before heading to Vic's car.


End file.
